Growing up Alien
by Jaino
Summary: Clark & Lex haven’t spoken in five years due to secrets. Clark is working for the Daily Planet and is dating Lois Lane. Unfortunately for Clark his alien heritage decides it’s hitting the puberty stage and his body wants Lex for its Mate. Too bad it didn’
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Growing up Alien"

Author: Jaino

Rating: Hard R

Pairing: Clex of course!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to their rightful owners. I have no claim over them; I just play with them from time to time ;)

Summary: Clark & Lex haven't spoken in five years due to secrets. Clark is working for the Daily Planet and is dating Lois Lane. Unfortunately for Clark his alien heritage decides it's hitting the puberty stage and his body wants Lex for its Mate. Too bad it didn't tell Clark…. AU, Mpreg, Dominant behavior and a dash of Comedy

Authors note: This is a little off the wall ficition that I managed to dig back up from way back when that never got worked on.

--

Metropolis 2016

At 2:31 am. High up, where no normal human could see, Superman was perched on a ledge at the top floor of a luxurious building. Hidden in the shadows and rain, he watched avidly at his prey as it stalked across the polished penthouse floors, his lower body hardening at the sight.

Long legs incased in soft sweats paced rapidly, as if they could feel a presence watching their every move. Lex had woken up a few minuets ago, startled awake at creaking sounds, soft pattering noises and taps against the glass window beside his bed.

He spent the last few minuets trying to convince himself that there was nothing there (after making sure of course). Lex figured the taps against his window, was just the rain colliding with the glass, and the pattering too. Even the creaks, were just odd noises that houses make in the dead of night.

With a shiver Lex climbed back in bed, pulling up the covers trying to clam his mind. Shaking his head on the pillow, Lex sighed as his eyes started to drop.

Outside Superman watched heatedly, pressed up against the glass as Lex drifted off to sleep. His finger tracing Lex's body through the glass, caressing the sleeping mans image. "Till next time _koitaei_…" with a last smoldering look Superman took to the air, heading home.

--

A/N again: I appreciate any & all comments! Please let me know if the story makes sense since I haven't posted in awhile I'm a little nervous... Oh and don't worry I AM working on "Unexpected Surprises" and will be updating soon! Thanks again Jaino


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Metropolis

--

As the rain continued, a figure lying covered in blankets began to stir with the pounding of the thundered clapping in the distance.

Poking his head out of the covers, Clark looked blurry eyed at the alarm clock next to the bed. 8:27 am. Yawning Clark smiled drowsily, rolling over towards the window, happy he could sleep in a bit more thanks to his super speed.

What a wonderful dream he had… Clark shifted slightly as his cock throbbed from the lingering effects, his dream caused. But before he could reach a hand down to relieve the pressure; he caught a glimpse at the floor under the window.

"Ugh…" Clark groaned wincing at the rain pouring through his open window, leaving puddles of water beneath it. 'I thought I closed that before I went to bed?' he wondered staring at the puddle frowning.

Sighing as his erection slowly diminished, 'Guess no morning 'happy' for Clark again' he was getting a bit frustrated, after all he and Lois hadn't gotten that far in their relationship.

Even though Lois was hinting at it, Clark just didn't feel comfortable enough yet, he felt strange every time she climbed into his lap grinding away and not the good kind either.

Clark knows Lois is getting a bit impatient, he could see it in her eyes, plus she started to ask 'questions' about his solider or lack of one. But Clark easily evaded her, using his TM puppy eyes, red cheeks and innocent expressions, to throw her off.

Then Lois just pats he's cheek and kisses him softly, then turns over and starts up what ever they were doing before the 'incident'. Clark feels bad when he has to lie to her but what can he say,

'Sorry Lois, I'm an alien with wacky body chemistry and for the last couple weeks we've been dating my dick just decides it not interested in you. Even though, before it was up and ready for action, but that was when sex was a 'no no' for you. (Oh and lets not forget the 'Too bad, so sad' tack on at the end.)

'Sure that's what he'll say… then the next day his article happens to get tampered with (that probably took months to research), his desk gets vandalized (and don't forget the cow mug his mom gave him on his first day at the Planet smashed to pieces in a little neat pile on 'top' of the said vandalized desk), plus have his phone _and_ cell number in every seedy bathroom wall that Metropolis has (including some that don't even _have_ toilets if you know what I'm saying).'

'_Then_' after all that is accomplished before lunch time, an article (quietly sitting there in his mail slot) comes out from the Inquisitor announcing that a certain Mr. Clark Kent (reporter for the Daily Planet) is as impotent as they come…'

'To… the… entire… CITY… and that's just to name a few…'

'While all that happens before lunch time, Lois will be sitting at her desk innocently tapping her nails on the desk with a 'who me?' look on her face …'

'But that's just hypothetically speaking of course… Well at least her old boyfriend God rest his cheating soul, lasted at least two days of the mysterious (Lois) bad luck streak before going into a complete mental break down…'

'I hear Adam really likes to draw little animals and race cars up at Sandy Greenfield's "Blissful Pines" care faculty for the mentally unstable.'

'I think I should send him a stuff cat for his birthday…'

'Me? I'd give myself a good month before the break down starts… hey', even with super powers Lois's vindictive streak will break even the most imperative being.'

'But that's besides the point.' Clark sighed. Besides that when his cock '_did' _decide to poke its head up, his Superman duties called him away… _damn'_

Clark took a deep breath, letting his mind clear as he rolled over and lifted himself out of bed sluggishly, 'Eh…I'm supposed to be used to getting up early.' Clark stretched 'guess too much time in the city, is starting to rub off on me' he finished.

After closing the window Clark grabbed a towel sitting on his side table, crouching down, he started to wipe the mess up. As Clark scrubbed the floor clean he thought more about the dream he was having before waking up.

He could remember that it had been a good dream (if the size of his penis was to go by) it was something about hunting… yes hunting for prey in the rain… and something about Lex…

Clark flushed at the thought of Lex, a strange, slightly familiar sensation washed over him.

Unconsciously Clark licked his lips as his body hummed with the sensations, his thoughts focusing on Lex…

The images of Lex's tight ass, twitching around his penis as he claimed him, that pretty scared mouth screaming in pleasure as Clark drove into him, again and again…

Clark moaned as his body heated up, the thoughts of possessing Lex caused a spot beneath his balls to ache. It throbbed in sync with his cock, a squirming sensation around the area triggered more pleasure shooting through his lower body traveling up his cock and down again.

"_Lex…"_ Clark hissed as his hand traveled down between his legs, rubbing the deliciously aching spot, as more images bombarded his brain. He unzipped his jeans and gripped his pulsing erection in his hot fist, slick with sweat, as he began to jerk himself.

Clark would take Lex against the wall, the desk, the _floor_ in Lex's office… pushing into him, in every space available, private or public. Showing others that Lex was _his _no one could take Lex from him; Clark growled at the thought._ '_He would punish any one who tried to stand between him and his _mate.' _

Clark gasped as him continued to rub the "_spot_" and pump his cock at the same time. Hips bucked as sensations ran all through his body, he never felt anything like it, no one had ever excited him this much, not even Lois ….

Clark snapped open his eyes, he didn't even know he had shut them, his chest heaving. Guilty he snatched his hands away from his body as the thought of Lois, his _girlfriend_ came to him.

'What was he _doing?_ Masturbating to sexual thoughts of his _friend_ not even a close friend' Clark slumped to the floor, hands spread out and away from his crotch area.

A hand covered his eyes as Clark tried to ignore his throbbing erection peeking out his jeans. 'What was going on with him?' he thought, 'why the sudden urge to jump and claim Lex all to himself' rubbing his face harshly Clark sat up.

They didn't even talk that often anymore and even then its awkward silences and tense conversations. Clark missed Lex; it's been seven years since they actually have been best friends, not distant so called friends.

Clark now twenty five instead of the eighteen year old he was back in Smallville, walked with more confidence (though he did play a lot of things down at work) and not as inexperienced as he once was. (Thank God for college)

Clark had spent his time at college trying to gather enough experience to please Lex. Only after three years into college did Clark notice that Lex started making excuses not to see him as often as he used to.

He had spent the rest of the last year trying to get Lex to tell him what was wrong, and if there was anything he could do to help. But Lex was always hard to open up… at least to other people, which was another thing that clued Clark in.

'He couldn't read Lex anymore' that was the worst feeling Clark ever felt in his entire life. He'd always had a crush on Lex, but never had the courage to tell him.

Honestly he thought that Lex would be the one to make the first move, Clark had always seen the different way Lex looked and him then other people, but he was never sure that's what he was seeing or what he'd wanted to see.

Life sucked that way… Clark sighed. Pushing all those thoughts away he used his super speed to finish the mess and get ready for work. As Clark stepped out the door, he couldn't help think that maybe…. This life wasn't meant for him. He closed the door.


End file.
